There's three Jacob's
by EdeyJacob
Summary: What if Alex Jacob was a character, Jude's older identical twin. Identical in looks, completely opposite personalities and it doesn't take long for the Fosters to find that out. Jude: a calm, quiet young boy with a cheerful side to everything. Alex: the outgoing type, always up for an adventure. Sees both sides to every problem. Mature language and may describe abuse.
1. Pilot

_**It's my first story on here and I just want to ask for reviews. Praise is always nice but helpful criticism is also wanted!**_

 **Pilot**

I sat with my twin brother Jude trying to call our older sister Callie (for the tenth time today). She got sent to Juvie a week or so ago but got fostered again yesterday, she managed to get hold of a phone to us last night but we haven't heard from her since.

Me, Callie and Jude got put in the foster system when we were real young. Apparently our dad was drunk driving and got in a crash with our mom. She died and dad got sent to jail, haven't heard from him since. "Callie!" I heard Jude exclaim from next to me. Lucky our foster dad's out getting cigarettes or something otherwise we would've gotten a proper beating.

"Cal? Callie are you okay? Where are you?" I fired at my sister after putting the phone on speaker.

"Alex." She sighed, "Oh thank god you guys are okay. I'm fine just a little beat up. I am coming to get you guys, just hang in there."

"We will Cal." I replied happy to hear her voice. "Is the house you're at now nice?" my younger brother asked.

"It seems nice. I've got to go but I'll come for you tonight. Right now. I promise?" Callie said. "Love you." We all said in unison before Callie hung up.

"Hey! You fucking brats get down here. NOW!" Jack, our foster father yelled causing me and Jude to scramble up from the old mattress on the floor of 'our room' before rushing through to the lounge, me putting the phone back in its stand on the hallway table. 

Jude and I were stood silently at the sink washing dishes thinking about our lack of food. When there was a knock on the front door. Following Callie's orders 'don't answer the door in a bad neighbourhood' my brother and I stayed put, washing and drying dishes. That was when we heard a thumping through the house. "What you deaf or something!" Jack yelled, we ignored him. He stomped over to the door swinging it open. Looking over my shoulder I saw a teenage boy around Callie's age asking for directions or something. Then I heard the door behind us. I turned and was relieved to see my big sister. She began walking over to us when Jack turned around and saw her.

Callie started apologising for beating the heck out of his car. But to be fair it was kind of awesome. That's when Jack went to a draw and pulled out a gun. A flipping gun. The dude at the door walked in trying to calm him down but that just got him angrier. Suddenly the cops are there. A police women came through the back door gun aimed at Jack, trust me I have never been more excited to see the cops in my life. As soon as Jack was on the floor Callie ran over to me and my twin pulling us into a hug. She kept mutter words to us. Words that made me feel protected and safe. I was just happy that we're all together again. We all cried a little. 

Callie went with us to get our bags, they're small and maybe a little babyish but we didn't really care. Jude has a Skippy backpack and I had a teenage mutant ninja turtles' backpack. All they contained is extra boxers, a couple of books and a notepad with some pens. I also have an old family photo album that Callie took from our old house. We picked up our bags before walking back through to main room of the house. The blonde cop came over to me and my siblings, looking mainly at Callie. "Hey guys, can you go and get in the car with my son, Brandon, he's just over there." She said pointing at the guy who had knocked on the door earlier. We all nodded and started to head over to him when the cop took Callie by the arm and whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

Callie nodded, "You guys go on over, I'll be there soon." She told us. We nodded and slowly started to make our way over to that Brandon kid.

We sat in the car and Brandon decided to speak up. "Skippy? My brother used to have that backpack and my mom loves teenage mutant ninja turtles."

"Cool." I said as Jude just nodded, he decided to shut up after that. A minute or so later the door on my side opened and my sister was on the other side. I awkwardly stood in the car as she slid into the seat I was on before pulling me down onto her lap. I was a 12-year-old foster kid I'm light but I am strong. The officer, the blonde one stayed at the window. I think she was commentating on having me sit somewhere else but decided against it as I settled down tiredly, head on Cal's shoulder. That's when the other cop came and stood at Brandon's window.

"You know I'll kill you if your mom doesn't kill you first." The dude said. I'm guessing he's the dad. "Yeah." Brandon sighed. The man patted him on the chest saying "I love you." Brandon replied the same way before the man walked off.

"I'm sorry." Callie said after both doors closed and it was just us in the car. "You know that you didn't have to come." She continued.

"Yes I did." He said nodded slightly.

"Yeah but if you hadn't there'd be more room in this damn car." I interjected (I went ignored.) Two women got in the car – the blond cop and a darker skinned lady with frizzy hair- we all put seatbelts on and the car started driving. 

That's when my eyes closed my arm round my brothers shoulder and my sister's arms around my waist, the moment of the car rocking me I fell into a peaceful… ish sleep.

I was awoken from my peacefulish slumber by someone picking me up in their arms. Opening my eyes to slits I glanced up to see Brandon. I'm not the best when it comes to trusting people but Brandon seems alright, so I let him carry me. We got near the house when I saw to other teens older than me a Jude standing outside. They looked like twins too.

We all filed through the door nicely and Brandon placing me down on the couch once we got inside. I fell back to sleep.

We're all back together again.


	2. Consequently

_**I love how many reviews I've had, thank you guys. I've decided I'll update the next chapter (Hostile Acts) if I can get 15+ reviews. I love you guys so here's the next chapter!**_

 **Consequently**

Callie, Jude and I were sat at the table waiting for breakfast when Jesus came skateboarding into the kitchen.

"Jesus can you take the trash out please?" Lena asked in a demanding way.

"But I took it out yesterday."

"Well it's full again." Lena told him causing the boy to sigh, "and get off your skateboard, please." She said walking over to the sink as Jesus picked up his skateboard and grabbed the trash taking it outside. A couple of minutes later Stef and Brandon walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Mariana?" Stef asked.

"Uh, she's still in the bathroom." I replied looking over at her. The family had learned to tell us apart overnight by the quiff in my hair compared to Jude's flat hair plus I we've decided I'll wear blue shirts and Jude will wear green, until they take us shopping. Or that's what we were told.

"Mariana lets go babe we've gotta eat." Stef called out as Jesus came skateboarding back into the room. "Callie can you get the juice out for everyone?"

"Yep," my older sister replied standing from her stool next to Jude and walking to the fridge for juice.

"I didn't have time to do my hair." Mariana said madly as she came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah monster." I shouted sarcastically earning me a hit on the back of the head from Callie and a glare from Mariana. I just smirked.

"Well it's too late now sweets." Stef told her daughter pouring a cup of coffee. "We still have 15 minutes." The teen replied, getting an eye roll from me.

"No no no, you guys have to walk to school today. We have a thing. Down come on, come and eat." Stef replied as Brandon and Callie sat at the table.

"I am not going to school with my hair like this." Mariana said irritably. "Well then you're not going anywhere, ever. Again." Her mother replied. "Stef your pancakes are burning," Lena cut in urgently, causing an annoyed groan from Mariana as she sat at the table opposite Jude. Stef moved over to the stove and took her pancakes off. "You guys have to be out the door in ten. Stef and I have a meeting with Bill, I'll take Jude and Alex to school later so I can show them around." Lena explained placing a plate of food on the table before looking over at us. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'm not going to let them split you three up again." She whispered to our worried faces. Callie nodded as Jude and I looked away. I turned my focus to the skateboard Jesus never seems to leave. It looks so cool.

"Okay pancakes are ready, who wants some pancakes? Jude, sweets you want pancakes?" I heard Stef say as she walks around the table holding a plate. My eyes never leaving the cool transportation Jesus was riding. "Alex? Alex honey. Are you okay?" I hear Stef calling me back to planet earth. "Sorry. Yeah I'm okay, what's up?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted some pancakes." Brandon told me. "Yes please." I nodded lifting my plate for him.

"Ow"

"Ow. Okay Jesus how many times have we said no skateboarding in the house." Stef said causing me yet again to drag my attention to my foster brother and the board now in his hand.

Then he walked away and they started talking about his meds so I turned back to my food.

Placing my plate on the table I pick some fruit as well maple syrup. "Jude, Alex, come on." Callie said to us as I was putting maybe a little too much syrup on my pancakes. I stopped. Then I looked to my right to see Jude with a pile of chocolate sauce on his pancakes. "Sorry." We said together putting the toppings back in the centre of the table. We then all started eating and talking quietly.

"Let's do this!" I then heard my energetic foster brother shout causing us all to turn and look at him.

Me and Jude sat in the garden playing card games since Stef and Lena went to talk in the kitchen. Then I heard a knock on the door meaning Bill is here. "You okay?" Jude asked me.

"Yeah, you okay?" I asked back.

"Yeah." He replied. I heard the door open and close along with faint talking that faded "Come on let's do something fun." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me up and over to a tree. I smile as I started to climb, my brother following. We were both smiling and laughing as we climbed before we settled on a place in the branches. Laughing and talking, joking and playing. Just having a good time, like we used too. When we were kids, before we were foster kids.

"So the seventh grade classes are mostly on the south corridor." Lena explained as me and Jude followed behind her into her office smiles on our faces. We're at Anchor Beach, the school where Lena's vice principle. She put her bag down before turning to us.

"With all the high school kids?" I asked, "Yeah." Lena replied. "Does that mean we get to see Callie?" Jude asked the next part of my question.

"Well not all the time but she'll be around." She told us. "If you need anything at all I'm always here, okay?" she reminded patting our heads as we turning to head out the door. Next there was a knock and I man with dark skinned, longish hair, casual clothes walked in. "Hey." Lena said a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Morning." The man replied.

"Everything alright?" The woman behind me questioned. "Um." He hesitated.

"Hey Jude, Alex why don't you go wait outside in the hallway and I'll take you to class in a minute." Lena suggested also noticing the hesitance. Me and my twin nodded before walking out the door to stand in the hall. Next thing you know there's a locker search. Me and Jude didn't even have lockers yet so we weren't involved but everyone else was.

Me and Jude were sat in class writing when Jude nudged me. I looked up to see Callie standing outside the door. We both put our hands up and the teacher excused us so we stood and walked out of the room to our big sister.

"You okay?" She asked us. "Um hum." Jude nodded.

"You learning anything?" She asked. "Nooo. It's like we're in school or anything." I replied sarcastically, Callie shot me a look. "Sorry Cal, yeah we're learning." I said hands in my pockets. "Okay good. I just wanted to make sure. Did you see Bill?" she asked. "Yep." I nodded. "Did he say anything?"

"Like what?" Jude, my oh so innocent brother, asked. "He said hi Cal nothing major." I told her.

"Okay then, you get back in there. Learn something." She told us, we both gave her a hug before walking back into class. Smiles on our faces.

Back at home me and my siblings were sat doing homework. Callie was looking through different books whilst me and Jude with sat maths books open. Jude kept asking Callie for answers or help and I was just staring of into space. I was thinking about how cool it would be to skateboard and own a skateboard. "Al help us out with this." I heard Callie say.

"With what?" I questioned clueless. "This question." Jude said pointing to the book.

"What'd you need to do?" I asked myself. "Divide by the 'y'. Umm, four." I answered looking at the page. I was good at maths everything else absolute trash. "Come on Cal, you should of known that." I told my older sister. "Yeah you should have known that. Shouldn't have had to disturb the almighty of maths from his thoughts." Jude said.

"I did know that."

That got us into a whole playful argument…. and tickle fight. Then Jude asked a question.

"How long are we gonna be here?"

"Yeah Cal this place is nice." I added.

"I don't know kids." She said messing with our hair. "Finish your homework."

"Okay," we sighed siting back on the floor to continue our work.

Jude and I walked through to the kitchen where Lena was making dinner. "Hi! Dinner is not quite ready yet do you want something to drink or?" me and my brother shock our heads. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had any chores for us to do?" Jude said. "I can help chop some stuff." I cut in.

"Chores?" Lena asked. "Yeah, well lots of families that don't send us away right away usually give us chores and stuff." I explained. "You know what you could really help me put out the salad forks." She told us after a moment of thinking.

That's when I knew. If we are staying in this house, then there's not going to be many chores.

Lena open a draw and handing half of the forks over to Jude and gave half to me. We started to lay them out on the table.

"So are you and Stef married?" I asked generally curious.

"Well not exactly. Not legally, no. we're married in our hearts I guess." She told us.

"That's basically the same thing, right?" Jude said looking up. "Basically yeah." Lena told him with a sigh and a nod.

"Everyone grab a seat." Stef instructed as everyone came into the lounge. "So we have something to talk about obviously."

"Uh so Stef and I had our meeting with Bill and we've come to a decision." Lena told us. "We are not in the position to offer Callie, Alex and Jude a home forever," "but we would like you guys to be as comfortable and safe as possible. However long that might take." Stef cut in.

"It could be a week it might be a year; we just don't know." Lena added

"yeah and we want this to be your very last way station ever, ever, ever. Okay." Stef finished explaining.

"So we need to get you guys out of the living room. I think you'll be okay to camp down there one more night but tomorrow we are having some beds delivered so after school let's get them settled in, okay?" Lena said Stef agreeing on parts and everybody nodding at the end.

"Brandon and Jesus could use a little muscle alright?" I was about say how I could help when I felt a hand over my mouth. I glanced left towards my little bro and then licked his hand. "Ew." He muttered.

"Jude, Alex my sweet." I stuck my tongue out, "new young friends it's up to the boys but either you both move in with Jesus into Brandon's room as its biggest or you guys split in half. So I'll let Brandon and Jesus discuss it and get back to you tomorrow." Stef explained.

"So whatever happens we're sharing a room?" I checked motioning between me and Jude.

"Of course. We'd never split you up unless you wanted too." Lena reassured.

"Yep and Callie you'll be moving into Mariana's room.

We're walking home from school the next day and Jude keeps talking and talking. I mean I love my brother but come on. That's my job.

"This one kid Connor was pretty nice though." He said.

"Yeah Connor's cool." I joined in, "they're reading this book A wrinkle in… something."

"Time?" Callie asked.

"What?" Jude said confused, "The book. It's called A Wrinkle in Time. Thanks sis." I explained.

"Oh yeah. Anyways I don't get it." I heard before blocking out the sounds of my brother. Then we stopped dead me crashing into Jude's back.

"What?" I asked not seeing the big deal.

"Why are both my mom's home?" Mariana asked.

Walking inside Lena and Stef turned to us with menacing looks on their faces. "Wha- what's going on?" Mariana asked.

"Mariana could you take the twins upstairs please. We need to talking Callie." Stef said coldly. "Go on sweets, it's ok she'll be right up." She said to us gentler as we shot worried glances to our sister. We then started to head upstairs with Mariana to her room.

It was evening and Brandon and Jesus had decided to have three of us share the big room and let Brandon stay on his own but nothing has been moved yet everything's been a little mad. Callie's in Brandon's old room with him at the moment. He's given her that guitar and now she can barely put it down, I'm glad through I don't really remember anything from before we were put into the system I do remember our mom used to play the guitar so that's how I spent my evening. I sat against the wall outside the room just listening to the way the music flows together and I love it. That's how I fell asleep, against a wall.

Guitar is calming and fun. I love it.


	3. Hostile Acts

**_Thanks so much for support this book the way you have I'm sorry that I've been a bit lazy over the holidays. I am going to try and update weekly, I love you guys and here comes the next chapter!_**

 **Hostile Acts**

We got the rooms sorted and went shopping so now we're all set. Lena and Stef bought us a load of clothes and couple pairs of shoes. I guess making it harder to tell us apart but then again easy because of the style. Lena also bought us school supplies and new backpacks.

Brandon's stressing out because Mariana was doing her hair in the bathroom and now Jude's walked into pee.

"Oh come on dude, just get dressed already." I said as I walked passed Brandon pulling on my teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt. "Now I need to go in here." I said pushing past him.

I hand my hand on the handle about to open the door when I got stopped. "Jude's in there. Plus, I'm next" Brandon told me.

"I know but you don't need to do your hair so people don't think your someone else although people do get it wrong without the hair done. Plus, we are exactly the same person, have you not learnt science?" I said walking into the bathroom where Jude was pulling on a shirt. "Let me do my hair bro." I said pushing him out the way of the mirror gently. Before grabbing my gel and spray. I styled my hair using the gel before topping it with hairspray to make it stay like that. Then I heard coughing. I turned around to see Jude having a massive coughing fit, heading for the door.

"Woah what's up?" Callie asked my brother as he got out the door.

"Alex and his stupid hairspray." He said breathing deeply, "Al you're an idiot. You and your hair spray fumes." Cal called from the hallway muttering the last bit but I heard and ignored.

"I'm smarter than you." I shouted back before brush my teeth. When I was done Jude came back in to shower making Brandon madder.

Downstairs in the kitchen Stef was making lunch and everyone else was getting ready for breakfast or school. I walked through to the nook by the door and grabbed my new blue and black checked backpack. It already had all my school stuff in I just need to put my lunch in when it was ready.

"What's that?" Jesus asked as I came into the kitchen, looking over I saw he was talking about the brown bread on the sandwiches.

"We are brown bagging it for a little while, go spit." Stef told him as he was brushing his teeth. Jesus left the room and Mariana entered.

"I don't eat cheese." She said disgustedly.

"Since when?" Lena asked. "We had pizza two nights ago." I added.

"Because it's really bad for you." She said then started making her own sandwich as my siblings, Jesus and I sat at the table. Jesus opposite me a free seat opposite Callie and Jude as well as on the end.

"W, w, w, w, wait. Where's Brandon?" Stef asked. Turning to us a cup of coffee in hand.

"COLD." We heard from upstairs before anyone could say anything.

"Opps, I guess there's no hot more water." Mariana stated.

After school Lena wanted to talk to me Jude and Callie. Turns out we've got to pass a test to get into school. "So I wouldn't be able to go to school with everyone else?" Jude asks.

"Hey, I ain't going nowhere without Jude. It's always been that way but we ain't going nowhere without Callie either." I told Lena, I like this home but they promised not to split us up again.

"No, no, no, no, no honey, all we need to do is give you the test and once you pass it everything's going to be fine."

"If. They pass it." Callie put in. "Well yes but all he needs is a 65 or better." Lena explained.

"What if only one of us pass?" I ask.

"Then one of will get in." She states. "No, I'm sorry but you can't split us up. If Jude don't pass I don't pass." I said.

"Yeah if Alex doesn't pass then I don't pass either." Jude added.

"Well you guys just need a 65 or over. They can do that right?" She aimed the last part at Callie. I think it was half reassurance and half question.

"That's unfair." My sister sighed putting her face in her hands, Jude was just staring of into space so I started to genially rub both their backs. It's a calming thing, works on all our family.

"No it's not," Lena said, "But this is what I suggest Jude, Alex you and I are going to spend this week getting you ready and that way you will ace it for sure." She continued getting my brothers and my attention as she said our names. "Deal?" She asked. "Sure." I said as we both nodded. So she took us to the table where Stef was doing paperwork to start.

"Okay, remember to convert to a fraction first." Lena told Jude as she helped him on a couple maths sheet we started 5 minutes ago. "Done." I said handing my sheets over to the woman helping us. "Wow that was quick bud." Lena said looking at my work, "Okay we need to work on your handwriting." She told me, I shrugged and she handed me some plain lined paper and had written out the alphabet then numbers to ten. "Just copy these best you can underneath."

Then I heard the door open and close, I looked up to see Brandon walk in. "Hey B." Stef said, "Hey." He said, "Hey." Lena said. "How were the batting cages?" Stef asked. "You know."

"Can I go to the batting cages?" I asked excitedly. "Maybe if you get your writing better, like Jude's." Lena told me, I nodded at continued writing on the sheet.

"What's up." Stef asked her son.

"Ah Buds I think we got some really good work done here tonight so why don't you run upstairs and get ready for bed." Lens said.

"But-" I cut myself off when I saw Brandon and realised they wanted to be alone. "Ohh." I said standing at the same time as Jude and walking upstairs.

"Night boys, we'll be up in a minute." Stef called.

I was changing into PJ shorts and tee when Jude spoke to me from his bed. "Al why do you get so comfortable in places?" He asked, "we just leave in a snap." I walked over and sat on his bed next to him.

"I don't know lil' bro. I don't trust people as easily as you do but I like to get comfortable for the stay. I know when I shouldn't and I know where I fit but if this is our life I want to make the best of it." I explained to my brother. "Now go to sleep before Jesus gets here." Told him giving him a light shove onto his bed. "Well then you need to go to sleep." He said giving me a shove away from his bed a towards mine opposite. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "You go to sleep first." We ended up crashing to the floor in a massive fit of laughter tickling and shoving and play fighting each other and in the end we were just lying on the carpet in the middle of the room. "See what I mean?" I asked my brother. "This is our life so we need to make it the best we can." I told him as we lay in silence. Suddenly Jesus barged through the door into the room. "You know there's no stars inside right?" he asked us. "Yeah. We were just making the best life we can." I stated pulling my little brother up and pushing him onto his bed causing him to glare at me. Jesus just looked at us confused.

After school Lena was helping us with work again Jude needed help on math and I need help on English so she was teaching two different subjects at the same time. My handwriting was readable now so that was good but I still needed to be improved. "remember this is half base times height." Lena told Jude.

"Alex remember, capitals at the start of a sentence and don't join your letters if it makes them harder to read." Lena explained. "I keep forgetting the formulas maybe I'm just not smart enough." Jude told Lena. "Yeah I don't think I'm cut out for this either. I can't remember punctuation and capital letters and all that." I added.

"Oh honey, sweets. You are plenty smart and trust me I know smart." Lena said. "Considering you went to what six different schools in the past four years? You're doing really great."

"Seven." Jude sighed going back to his work.

"Seven different schools." I sighed getting back to work as well.

"Hey. I got an idea, let's play a game." Lena suggested catching me and Jude's attention. "Why don't you two run up and grab everybody and get something out of the game closet." She said. We nodded before hopping out of our seats.

"I'll get everybody. You choose the game." I said to Jude on the way upstairs, he nodded in agreement and we headed off.

I first went into Jesus, Jude and I's room where I found the teen listening to music on his bed. "Yo, Jesus." I said walking over and pulling off his headphones. "We're playing a game." I told him before he could start complaining. I then walked out of there room and into the girls'.

"Hey bud. You alright?" Cal asked, looking up at the sound of the door.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Lena suggested a game night. Jude's picking I'm getting everybody." I explained to the two older girls in the room. They nodded before following me out the door and downstairs. Lastly I walked over to Stef and Lena's room knocking on the door I waited for an answer. 'Come in.' I heard faintly. I walked into the bedroom to see Stef lying on the bed book in hand and glasses on. "We're having a game night; do you want to join?" I asked the woman who was now sitting on her bed. "Of course sweets. Alex isn't it?" She checked. "Yep. I'm the amazing one." I told her walking back downstairs.

We were all sitting around the table laughing and joking. When the door opened. It was Brandon, "Hey B. We just started we saved room for you."

"Yeah, you had be the top hat, you can be the top hat." I sang stupidly doing jazz hands. I saw Brandon give a sad smile before saying, "Yeah - well I think I'm going to move in with my dad." He said causing sad faces to spread across the room. Stef then made an excuse to leave, everyone in a much less happy mood.

"You can't be the top hat, you can't be the top hat." I muttered but Callie and Jude heard me and from either side kicked me in the legs.

I heard shouting from Callie and Mariana's room so I left to investigate. I walked to the door and Callie was in there shouting at Lena, she told she should get to know her daughter a bit better then Jude joined me at the door. That's when she spotted us, "You know what, you're probably right I just forgot or something probably." Cal said looking at Lena but glancing at Mariana before walking over and putting an arm over each of our shoulders and we walked away to the garden. "Why'd you have to get so mad? Why can't you just get along with her?" Jude asked once it was just us.

"She read my journal." Callie stated.

"What'd you care? It's just some stupid journal." I said angrily. "this homes nice, don't go getting into fights."

"Read it for yourself." Callie said handing it to Jude as I read over his shoulder. "Cal? You didn't." I said in disbelief. "You wrote about Liam?" Jude asked in shock. Callie just walked off, seems like she doesn't want to talk about it.

I had rough night but we've got our test's today: me and Jude. I don't know how I'll do I just hope I do enough.

"Times up boys, you all done?" Lena asked coming into the room we were taking the test in. we had been sat either side of the room backs to each other in silence. "Yeah," I said, "Can we talk now?" I asked.

"Sure thing bud." Lena told me as we stood grabbing our bags. "I'll correct them and let you know." She said as we walked out of the room handing her our papers.

"We only need 65's and we can stay, right?" Jude questioned.

"Yes, now listen to me." Lena said bending down to our level putting an arm round each of our waists. "Whatever happens, I'm really proud of you, okay?" Lena told us. We nodded as she stood. "Go on get to class, I'll come find you later." She told us as we walked off.

We were all getting ready to watch a movie. Jude and I on the floor everyone else on chairs and couches. Callie sat on her own, Talya was snuggled up with Brandon (It's gross.) and Jesus was the other end with a gap in the middle waiting for Mariana and Lexi. I was practicing my writing because Lena told me once it was readable enough she would ask Brandon or Jesus to take me to the batting cages. Jude was doing his English homework; I was going to ask if I could type mine otherwise I will need to improve my handwriting even quicker.

Mariana and Lexi then walked in along with Stef and Lena from the kitchen, they were holding bowls of popcorn. The popcorn was passed out: me and Jude sharing a bowl, Stef and Lena sharing a bowl, Brandon, Talya and Callie sharing a bowl and Mariana, Lexi and Jesus sharing a bowl. Everyone was getting settled when Lena crawled over to us.

"What you working on?" She asked. "English homework." "Handwriting." We replied at the same time. "Don't you have homework?" Lena asked me. "Yeah, but can I type it up? My writings not the best yet." I asked. "Write it first and get back to me." Lena said.

"I need a name for the bad guy?" Jude said when Lena looked at him. "Well you know we just busted this dealer. Uh, uh his name was Freddie, that's a good name." Stef told him.

"What about Sanchez?" Lena asked. "What as in your boss? No, no, no Jude you cannot use that." Stef told him causing giggles around the room.

"Well how about Alex?" Callie joked.

"Hey! I am not a bad guy!" I shouted at my sister throwing a piece of popcorn at her. She threw one back and I caught it in my mouth. "Ooohh! The skills!" I shouted and everybody laughed at me.

"Does it have to be a boy or can it be a girl?" Lexi asked my brother but before he could answer Talya spoke. "How about Liam?" She asked.

Just the name made me tense. Hang on. SHE READ CALLIE'S DIARY. Oh no! We both turned to Callie to see her acting normal but something was off.

"Hear one you like?" Stef asked. Jude just nodded turning back to his book. "Alright Lena, back in your seat let's go. No talking anybody. Quiet." She said and we all quietened down and watched the movie. Pretty much everyone fell asleep somewhere through. I had Jude's head on my lap as he had fallen asleep and I laid down on the carpet before falling asleep quietly myself.


	4. Quinceanera

**Here you go. Another chapter, I have an original chapter coming up next week and I hope you guys like it. Please review with constructive criticism or just nice things like you have been and enjoy the Chapter. Love you guys!**

 **Quinceanera**

Jude was cutting vegetables for dinner and I was sat at the table opposite him typing up my English homework. Mariana and Lexi were going on and on about Mariana's Quinceanera. Stef was also preparing dinner when everybody else walked in.

"What's for dinner?" Jesus asked. "Not chips my friend." Stef told him pulling a bag of chips out of his hands. "Hey can Talya stay for dinner?" Brandon asked. "Lexi too." Mariana added. "Sure." Lena said. As Callie walked in the crowded room. "Hey Callie. How was your day?" Stef asked.

"Uh, it was good." My sister answered. "Lena is this right?" I asked. After typing up a couple sentences of my story. "Yeah bud. That looks good." She told me patting my shoulder.

"So Callie, you know my friend Kelsey?" Mariana asked. "Uh, the one who lied and said I sold her drugs?" Cal questioned. "Yeah well she's in rehab." Mariana said.

"Isn't that the place for crazy people?" I asked. "She was pretty crazy bud." Jesus said in my ear when he walked past causing me to grin and hold back laughter. "I'm sorry to hear that." Callie said not seeming very sorry at all.

"So do you wanna take her place in my court?"

"I think that is a great idea. Mariana." Stef spoke up quickly. "Well, well what do you think Callie?"

"Uh sure, I guess." My big sister nodded.

"Great. We'll just have to hurry and get your gown fitted before Saturday." Lena said. "I have to wear a gown?" She asked making Jude and I laugh, Callie eyed us.

"Well you don't have to do anything." Mariana said. "And we get to do a waltz." Jesus added. "It's going to be fun." Mariana said. "Like eating glass." Jesus said, "Or melting your face." I added.

"Hey, shut it." Stef told us as me and Jesus hi-fived.

"So who does Callie get to dance with?" Talya asked from the stool next to me. "Brandon." Mariana said pointing a pencil at her brother.

"Yeah, I mean but you're my date." Brandon said walking over and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Jude came into our bedroom just seconds after he'd left to use the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. I was sat on my bed drawing a cover for my story I'd written for English class. It wasn't part of the homework but I enjoy drawing and I had an idea. I was shading in the shadow when Jesus walked into our room from the bathroom. I saw Jude give him a look and I just kept drawing.

"Hey." Stef said walking in a second later. "Hey." "Hi." Me and Jesus replied. "I just wanted to say goodnight to you guys, and Jude thank you so much for helping out with dinner. You did a great job." Stef explained. "Thanks." Jude said. "Alex don't stay up to late on that. But it looks great." Stef told me. "Thanks." I replied keeping my eyes on the page.

"Night mom." Jesus said, as I put my paper in a draw by my bed.

"Hey, hey you. Jesus Foster you're being a real sport about Mariana's party. You're a good brother." Stef said. "It's alright as long as I get the car when we turn sixteen." He said.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen." Jude said from his place on his bed. "What he said." Stef and I said at the same time. "Jinx. Double jinx. Triple donkey jinx you owe me a Coke." I shouted.

"Yeah okay. Night boys." Stef said walking out as Jesus shut the door. "What?" He asked Jude who was still watching him.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Everyone Gram's here." Stef yelled through the house. Jude, Callie and I were finishing up homework in the dining room.

"Shall we go?" Jude asked.

"I am, don't know about you but I heard old people are supposed to give you money." I said before running through the house to the door.

"Alex don't be rude." Callie shouted after me as her and Jude chased after me. "Why would you be rude Alex?" Lena questioned. "I'm not going to be rude." I replied glaring at Callie out of the corner of my eye.

"Well." The older woman said. "You must be Alex." She said shaking my hand leaving something there. "Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you." I replied looking down to my hand where I saw a five-dollar bill, smiling to myself I casually put my hands in my pockets as she moved onto my siblings.

"And you must Callie," She said shaking Callie's hand. "And that leaves you to be Jude. The better twin." She said shaking his hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Yes ma'am." Jude replied.

"It's lovely to meet you three." She told us, "Thanks." Callie said. "Everyone in this house calls me Gram. Guess what, I get fabulous presents for Christmas and birthdays every year." She said leading us off, Jesus and Mariana following behind, then Stef and Lena.

"We gotta be out the door in 15." Stef yelled through the house as me and Jude finished our putting on our suits but I had a problem with my tie. "Hey Callie. Can you help me with this?" I asked walking down the stairs Jude following. "Sure bud what'd you need?" She asked as I saw Talya leave.

"What's going on?" Jude asked. "Uh nothing. What do you need Alex?" Callie asked again.

"Can you help me with my tie?" I asked my older sister handing it to her. She nodded.

"You look really pretty Cal." I told her once she was done. "Thank you for the help."

We're at Mariana's Quincenera and everyone came walking into the room. We were all stood in lines either side and clapped as people walked in and then as they danced we stood and watched. There was a bit of a mess up with Callie, Brandon and their partnership but the dance was amazing. Afterwards Stef, Lena, Mike, Dana, Jude and I were sat at a table when Mike and Dana left to dance. Next Lena and Stef left to dance.

"Come on bro lets go find the birthday girl." I said to Jude after a while. Soon enough we found Lexi and Mariana.

"Mariana show Jude how to dance? Please?" I asked our foster sister. "Sure, come on Jude there's no need to be here." She said dragging my twin away. I saw Jesus walking over to Lexi a big smile on his face.

"Sorry dude. I'm stealin' your woman." I said to him once he was close enough. I then took Lexi by the hand and pulled her up and over to the dance floor smirking at the birthday boy I'd left with a frown on his face.

"Woah, Alex?" Lexi questioned the name, I nodded. "Why am I dancing with you?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I was bored. Don't worry I don't like you like lover boy over there does." I told her nodding over at Jesus.

"Can I have everybody's attention; can everyone please find their seat. And can I have Stef and Lena please join us on the dance floor." The DJ said through the microphone. I walked back to my seat next to Jude holding a plate of cupcakes. "Come on Alex. Really?" Callie asked Brandon and Jude laughed. "What? Cake is good." I said with a mouth full. Callie chuckled and shook her head at me before sitting back down. We all turned to the dancefloor where Stef and Lena were about to talk to Mariana.

"Um first of all Jesus would you please come and join your sister?" Stef asked and Jesus walked over to them on the dancefloor. Then they made this speech then a screen came down showing pictures and videos from when the twins were younger. It was cute. Then they gave Jesus a new skateboard as a birthday present.

"Can I have the rest of the family up here a photo please?" The DJ asked. everyone went up but me, Jude and Callie stayed put until Stef called us up. We smiled and walked up to our foster family ready for a picture. They wheeled a cake in for the picture and then a Spanish band came in and started playing.

"Can I have some cake?" I asked Stef. "Sure thing sweets. Here." She said handing a slice over.

"Thanks." I said with a grin. I took a bite out of the cake but it made me feel weird. Like my throat was closing up and my skin was getting itchy. Hang on. "Jude, Jude." I tried to say grabbing my brothers arm before I fell to the floor. "Nuts." I whispered before I passed out.


	5. Should Have Known

**Hey guys, sorry it has literally taken forever but I didn't think anyone really cared any more.**

 **I guess maybe you do so tell me. do you like the story or should I quit, I don't know.**

 **Follow & Review!**

 **Should Have Known**

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

 _JUDE'S P.O.V_

I felt someone grab my arm and pull on it so I turned around and completely wiped the smile from my face. I saw Alex on the floor puffy skin, unconscious, struggling for breath. I got down on my knees and searched through his pockets looking for his EpiPen but I couldn't find it. "Someone phone an Ambulance." I shouted from the floor holding Alex in my arms as I undid his tie and the top buttons of his shirt helping him breath slightly. I heard the party stop and suddenly Stef and Lena were by my side. "Jude honey. What's wrong?" Lena asked panicky.

"Alex is severally allergic to nuts, there must have been nuts in the cake. I can't find his EpiPen." I explained quickly.

"It's okay sweets let's just get him outside. Dana's called an ambulance." Stef told me calmly. I nodded and she called Jesus over. "Take him out to the steps where the ambulance will see you." She said. Jesus nodded and picked my brother up before walking outside. He sat Alex leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs when Brandon turned around and saw us.

"Woah, what happened?" He asked.

"Alex is allergic to nuts. Where's Callie?" I asked, I had seen her come outside with Brandon but she never came back in.

"Um she ran away." He told me sheepishly. "Great." I replied sarcastically. "Where?"

"Somewhere towards the beach. I'm not sure where." He said.

Lena then walked outside with Mike, "Mike let Brandon take you home, okay?" She said to the tipsy man that Brandon was now dragging away. "Alright Grams is going to stay and end the party. Jude, Callie and I will go in the Ambulance with Alex and- where's Callie?" She said cutting herself short.

"Brandon said she's on the beach." I told her sitting next to my brother and letting him lean on me as I rubbed his back.

"Jesus can you find Callie then Mom is taking you and Mari to the hospital." Lena told him, with nod Jesus kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off before sprinting down the stairs and running across the beach yelling, "CALLIE!" at the top of his lungs.

A couple minutes later the sound of ambulance sirens filled my ears and three medics came rushing over. Two of the medics were holding a stretcher, they laid it on the ground next to us and lifted Alex on to it before running back to the ambulance. The other medic was talking to Lena. We then both chased after the medics to the ambulance.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

 _Callie's P.O.V_

"Callie!" I heard from across the beach.

"Callie there's a guy in a guy in a suit running towards us shouting your name." Wyatt told me. I stood up and turned to see Jesus practically fly into me.

"Jesus, what's up?" I asked the boy.

"Alex…. Cake…. Nuts…. Ambulance." My foster brother said between breaths and it was enough for me to start running back across the beach.

As I got closer to the hall where Mariana's party was I heard the sound of sirens. Getting closer I ran straight passed Lexi who was heading to the beach, most likely to see Jesus. I run up the steps and followed the sound of sirens until I came across an ambulance. Walking around to the back I saw Lena and Jude sat next to an unconscious Alex who was wearing an oxygen mask.

Climbing into the back of the van Jude stood so I could sit where he had been I then pulled him down onto my lap. He buried his head in my chest as he started to cry. I rubbed his back with one hand feeling terribly sorry for my brother. He must have had to keep a brave face for so much longer than he usually needs to. A medic came round the back of the ambulance and climbed in before shutting the door. He then sat out of the way as if to give us privacy.

I grabbed my unconscious brothers hand and rubbed circles on it, deciding I should break the silence (except the sniffles Jude occasionally let out).

"Where's his EpiPen?" I asked Lena tracing my thumb over the medical band Alex wears telling people about his allergy.

"I don't know. Jude searched his pockets said he couldn't find it." She told me. "Callie, sweetheart. Why keep it secret?" She asked holding Alex's other hand.

"You didn't know?" I asked shocked, Lena shook her head. "We thought Bill would've told you and it never really came up in conversation." I stated looking at her before looking down at my unconscious brother.

We got to the hospital a few minutes later and medics rushed him inside the three of us chasing them as far as possible. Once we couldn't go any further a woman came out from behind a desk and directed us to a nearby waiting room handing Lena some papers to fill out.

We went to sit down and Lena filled out and handed in the papers in under five minutes. Brandon arrived shortly after as Stef, Jesus and Mariana who had gone home to change and bring clothes for everyone else but they only got here ten or so minutes later. Once they arrived everyone got changed and after that, all we could do was wait.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

"Jude?" Asked in a whisper. Killing my throat. "He's awake." An unfamiliar lady's voice said earning a grunt and a door close in reply.

Where am I?

Feeling under me there was a bed.

That's just more confusing.

I squint my eyes to see that I'm in a white room and peeling my eyes open more I see a man at the end of my bed looking at a clipboard. He must be the owner of the grunt.

"Good to see you're awake Mr Jacob." The man said.

"My name is Alex." I told the man who looked like a doctor. Ahh. I must be in hospital.

"Um, sorry ALEX." He said emphasising my name. "I am Dr Norrice. Your family is here; would you like me to bring them in?" The Dr asks.

"Please." I said yet again killing my throat. He nods and leaves just as a lady looking like a nurse enters.

"Hey Alex, it's nice to see you awake." She spoke, "how are you feeling?" She asked.

"My throat feels like it's on fire and my chest's a little sore too but that's what it was like when I had my first reaction" I explained.

"Yeah, that's normal when you go so long without an Adrenaline injection." She told me holding out a plastic cup. I stared at it. "It's water, for your throat. You also need to take these." She said and I took the water and the pills she held out to me, I look at them warily before downing them.

"I'll be back to check on you Alex. Bye." The nurse said.

"See ya." I said.

"Well at least she's nice. Not like my ass of a doctor." I said out loud to myself.

"So I come to see my brother who has been unconscious for over an hour and that's the first thing I hear him say, just great." I hear Callie say sarcastically from outside my room.

"I love you, sis." I shout out the door. "Ow. Talking hurts."

"Then shut up." Jude said as the Fosters and my siblings walked in with my doctor.

"By the way, I don't think too highly of you either Mr Jacob." Dr Norrice tells me.

"My name's Alex now shut up so I can shut up because my throat really hurts." I stressed.

"Can we take him home? I mean he seems all fixed up to me, except the puffy face." Jesus said and I rushed out of bed into the bathroom.

"No! My oh so handsome face. Puffed up and ruined." I muttered to myself as I stared in the mirror. I walked back to my hospital bed and sat up against the wall everyone was looking at me.

"What? I guess god wanted Jude to be the second prettiest faced Jacob for once." I said. "Now doc how long will it take for my face to be pretty again 'cause I can't take being last." I said to my doctor.

"Well I think it may take surgery to make it a remotely pretty face but to get it back to normal? A couple hours." He said walking out the door.

"What did I tell you? He's an ass." I said to the people sat around the room.

"Alex. Watch your language." Stef told me but I could see her and Lena trying to hold back smiles as the rest of the room held back laughs.

"Dude, you want to get changed?" Jesus asked. Causing me to look down and see I was still wearing dress pants and I was stripped to the tee I wore under my shirt for the party. "Sure." I said standing up and walking over to the bathroom, Jesus chucked me a bag. I caught it. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door pulling off my shirt and chucking it on the ground. I pulled the shirt out of the bag to see it looked exactly like one of Jesus'.

I open the bathroom door slightly. "Dude this is your shirt." I told him poking my head out, "Nah it's to small plus I'm growing you up into a mini me. By the looks of things over the last couple weeks it seems you're already most of the way there naturally I'm just going to help you out a bit." He explained.

"Sure. I'll be a mini you but I'll be smarter when it comes to the whole girl thing because no offence but you aren't the best there." I told him with a smirk before swinging the bathroom door closed. I pulled the lose shirt on and rolled up the sleeves and then pulled a pair of cargo shorts -from Jesus- out of the bag. They seemed to fit perfectly so Jesus either had a major growth spirt or he's been wearing the same types of clothes for a few years already.

We'd just been sat around my hospital room talking and joking, it was mainly Stef and Lena telling stories about when their kids were little but sometimes Brandon, Mariana or Jesus would throw in a story they remember Callie even told a couple of stories about when Jude and I did stupid things. After a while everything died down.

Jesus and I were sitting on the hospital bed leaning up against the wall, Callie was sitting on a small couch/chair in the corner of the room with Jude sitting on the armrest, Lena and Stef had pulled chairs together next to the bed and Mariana and Brandon were sat in chairs directly opposite my bed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered breaking the silence and catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Jesus asked me confused.

"I'm sorry, for ruining you Quinceanera. For you two having to spend your birthday in hospital. I'm just sorry." I apologised.

"Alex." Mariana sighed. "You didn't ruin my Quinceanera I think it was destine to be a disaster right from the start. With or without your help." She told me.

"Plus bro you're my mini, of course I'm going to come to hospital for you, birthday or not." Jesus told me punching my arm lightly.

"But you could have prevented this whole thing if you'd listened to me." Jude said making me look over at him along with everyone else.

"What do you mean Honey?" Lena asked my brother.

"Well every night Alex leaves his EpiPen in the top draw of his bedside table and usually puts it in his pocket every morning once he's dressed and because we were going to a party when we were putting our suits on I told him to make sure he remembers his EpiPen because we never know what's in the food that he'll stuff his face into. Alex kept telling me he's not stupid and that I should shut up. So I went to the bathroom and when I came back Alex was on the stairs asking Callie for help. I thought he wouldn't have been an idiot and forget but he was and then he ate nuts and now we're in hospital." My younger brother explains.

"Well you obviously stole all the smarts from me." I said. "Yeah, no kidding." I heard my twin mutter.

"Hey Alex. I need you to take this and then you are free to go." The nurse walking into the room.

"This is the nice one, the one who's not an ass?" Jesus whispered in my ear. "Dude the other one's a man." I told him quietly, "Is it what I had before?" I asked turning back to the nurse and taking the pills and water out of her hands. She nodded and I downed the pills and then the water.

"Thanks." I said aiming the cup like a basketball and then throwing it directly into the trash can on her cart.

"Man!" Jesus said from next to me on the bed. "You got them mad skills." He said laughing causing us to all laugh.

"Good to see you're having fun and feeling better Alex. Dr Norrice will be in to realise you in a minute." The nurse said.

"M'kay, later nurse lady." I called out the door after her. "Did someone bring me shoes? Because I'll tell you now, I ain't a big fan of those dress shoes." I said to the people in the room.

"No sorry sweets." Stef said. "So it's cool if I go in socks?" I ask. "Sure, just be careful." Lena said to me.

"Well if not we are in a hospital." Brandon pointed out.

"I'm allowed in socks." I smirked at my brother. He grinned back before we both yelled, "SLIPPY CORRIDOR GAME!" and went to sprint out of the room and into the corridor but I crashed into a man's chest.

"Is it my ass of a doctor?" I asked the room eyes closed as I stepped backwards.

"Sure is." Jesus replied. "Oh joy." I said sarcastically. "It's pleasure for me to Mr Jacob. I get to send you home." My doc told me.

"Why are you such an ass?" I muttered to myself as I took a seat back on the edge of the bed next to Jesus who heard me and smirked as well as Jude who had sat down just after me and not heard me cursed for the millionth time today.

"Okay, your swellings gone down. You can talk fine it seems. How's your chest and throat doing?" the doctor asks.

"My throat still hurts a little but my chest feels great." I told him.

"Okay then, here's two extra EpiPen's in case one gets lost or left somewhere." The doctor said handing a plain EpiPen to each Stef and Lena. "Please sign these realise forms and hand them into reception on your way out. Have a good evening Mr Jacob." Dr Norrice said handing some papers over to Stef and Lena before looking at me then walking out.

"Okay now we can play the slippy corridor game." I said to my brother and we walked into the hallway. Jesus, Callie, Mariana and Brandon following. The Fosters were curious and Callie just had an amused look on her face. I smirked at my sister before taking a running start and sliding down the corridor on my socks and then jumping to stop. I got pretty close to the end and I turned to see Jude sliding down after me and he basically crashed into the wall so he won that.

I heard a shout next and turned to see Jesus sliding down after us. He stopped next to me and all he needed to say was "cool." For us to go running back and going again.


End file.
